


予人以爱

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Card AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 露米黑桃国的三位守护者之一，King阿尔弗雷德的婚约对象是众所周知他所厌恶的草花King伊万。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	予人以爱

—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—

“我不接受！”

黑桃Q的大门被人暴力推开，来人狠狠地锤击在亮漆桃木的桌面上，激起茶杯中涟漪晃动。

端坐在木椅上的人头都没抬，手中羽毛笔轻蘸墨水。

“阿尔弗雷德，我的礼仪课应该教过你进来需要敲门。”

“别打岔亚瑟！你和王耀背着我都做了什么！”

笔锋停下。

“什么？”

“别装什么都不知道，我桌子上那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德扣住桌角的指节泛白。

“哦那个呀。你的婚约通知书。”亚瑟不慌不忙地把笔插回笔架，端着骨瓷杯慵懒地后靠。“喜欢吗？”

“哈，怎么不是你这个'皇后'去承受那个荒谬的联姻！”那副悠闲的姿态点燃了小国王的怒火。

“我敬爱的国王陛下。”色厉内荏的黑桃K一颤，打小的身体记忆开始作祟，当亚瑟喊他的职称时，代表对方已经开始进入监护人模式，而那个可怕的前缀，则代表阿尔弗雷德成功踩爆雷区。

“您是否已经忘记了？”亚瑟对他用敬语？阿尔弗雷德向后退了一步。

“我的称号只是职介，而不是我所需要承担的义务呢。”

哇，这个人果然还很讨厌被称为皇后啊。阿尔弗雷德在内心翻白眼。

“不管怎么样，为什么黑桃和草花需要联姻？而且事先完全没有告知我，我作为三位之一的知情权呢？”

亚瑟听闻，微笑，那双英气的粗眉挑起。

“在我和王耀尽心尽力工作时，趁机偷偷溜出皇宫偷懒的人，不配享有知情权。顺便一提，王耀对此是赞成的。”

“就因为这，你们把我卖给草花了？”

“怎么说的这么难听，这是为了共同的和平未来而进行的努力。”

“和平？”阿尔弗雷德嗤之以鼻，“草花才不会支持和平。”

“那是你对草花K的偏见，充满私人的小理由。”亚瑟叹气，“我早已和伊丽莎白女士完成契约，她也对两国的联姻充满了期待。”

破罐子破摔的阿尔弗雷德捏紧手指，气极反笑：“亚瑟，你不会忘了我和那个人从来没有在一间屋子里好好相处过吧？”

“没关系，在婚后，你们可以尽情释放自己的冷暴力，那些都会归属为家庭问题而不是外交冲突，一劳永逸。哦对，王耀让我转告你，如果需要，他可以帮你拟定反家暴法案。所以请在结婚前克制自己。毕竟你还代表着黑桃的King。”

“说到这个，那我的职介呢？你难道要让我搬到草花吗！”

“我当然和伊丽莎白沟通过了，我们联合小丑吉尔伯特的帮助，在你和草花K的卧室建立双向传送门。基本的工作，你是跑不掉的。”

等下，小丑……？

阿尔弗雷德上前两步，原本双颊愤怒的血色因惊恐尽数褪去。

“现在，多少人知道了？”

亚瑟起身，把黑桃K从浑身冰凉中拍醒，酸绿的眸子满是戏谑的幸灾乐祸。

“全扑克大陆你是最后一个。恭喜，My King。新婚快乐，阿尔弗雷德。”

—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—

面朝下窝在羽绒被里，麦金发丝乱成稻草，那搓挺立的呆毛焉趴。也不担心自己风衣的长摆被揉皱，阿尔弗雷德觉得挺尸的死鱼都比他自由。

那封婚约书被亚瑟下了魔法，无法将其撕烂。

他也知道，王耀的使魔在监视自己，以避免在两国联姻上没了一个当事人，基于过去，阿尔弗雷德有非常不堪的前科记录。

不甘地锤床，叮铃一声，床帘上晃动的吊坠吸引了他的目光。

紫水晶雕刻成的小黑桃，就如那人的眸色，在日光中摇曳，阿尔弗雷德怔怔地发呆。

不敢想象，他真的要结婚了。对象是伊万·布拉金斯基。

阿尔弗雷德还清楚地记得他俩不为人知的初遇，在遥远的过去。

那是某次方块K的舞会，当时稚嫩的他刚刚完成亚瑟繁缛的课程，继承下King的象征，怀表在离心脏最近的位置滴答走动。

外交的职责本就属于皇后，国王职介的他只是来混个脸熟。作为当时最年轻的守护者，那群被冻结时间的同类对初来的新鲜血液稍有些好奇。

远处，亚瑟已经正面对上弗朗西斯，吸引走全部看热闹的视线。不太感兴趣，他被系紧的领结越发窒息，恍惚又回到那个古朴逼仄的教室。

离开吧，他告诉自己。

黑桃的时间魔法帮助阿尔弗雷德从舞会中逃离，那是他第一次在私心上使用它，自此之后便一发不可收拾。

只有女神知道他为了他违规使用了多少次怀表。

从小门溜走，跑入侧面的庭院长廊。

夏至的上弦月照亮这条小路，而最初的阿尔弗雷德就在这里遇到了伊万。

当时的伊万就站在大理石的立柱旁，一身春意的长袍，滚有暖绒的毛边，衬着南部方块国燥热的夏夜显得格外突兀，流萤的微光萦绕在他的身侧。

听见脚步，那人回头，对上阿尔弗雷德。铂金软发镀了一层银辉，肤色白得像刚落的新雪。还有那双眼睛，就连最巧舌的吟游诗人也无法歌颂出其中的深邃。

“你是黑桃的king。”略带有卷翘的北方口音，肯定的语气。

新上任的小国王还不曾单独见过亚瑟王耀以外的守护者，怀表微颤溢出冷意，安抚下他跳动得比秒针还快的心脏。

“你是草花的king。”尽管只在书籍中见过，但他不会怀疑怀表给予的警示。

对方没有展现任何敌意。“初次见面，我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“无意打扰，我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”对应干瘪的客套话。两国的关系还没好到可以私下见面。

如果不够谨言慎行而导致战争，他可不敢保证亚瑟会做什么。

“别紧张。”伊万不再看他，眺望远处的庭院，如水月光在金鸢尾的花瓣上流淌。“看来你也是厌烦了弗朗西斯的舞会。”

“老实说我确实不太喜欢那种场合。”阿尔弗雷德警惕地斟酌用词。

“我也是。”

看来对方比他想象中要更好相处，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟的教导抛之脑后，靠近站在立柱的阴影里，又远离庭院。

“你在看什么？”顺着伊万的视线，落在葱郁的灌木上。

“花。”

方块的金鸢尾，是该国的国花。弗朗西斯把这个庭院打理得很好，柔软的花茎在晚风中舒展。

“在我的国土。”伊万伸手，飞萤在指尖穿梭。“看不到这么多花。”

草花处于北方极寒，常年被冰雪覆盖，境内甚至没有不冻港，只能通过陆地运输，这也是它和占据优良海港的黑桃历来不和的原因。

尽管他对伊万的第一印象比当时的红心K吉尔伯特好多了。但亚瑟的课程可没教他怎么去安慰一个文艺诗派的草花K，在两国关系不融洽的前提下。

伊万仿佛没看见他的局促。“我很喜欢花，少数几个不会因为我而消失的存在。”方才指尖舞动的微光已经不见了。

“我想同为K，你也很清楚吧？”

夏夜的燥热浮动，寒意顺着脚踝攀附而上。

阿尔弗雷德瞳孔紧缩，当然，被诅咒的职介K，每个王国的达摩克利斯之剑。

草花空间魔法的诅咒，国王接触过的人或物，有不确定概率会被传送到不定坐标，运气好还能在活人区，运气差基本是一去不回，导致现在大陆上还流传有草花K的噬人传说。

“你喜欢花吗？”

“并不。”分钟嗒地走了一格。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢花。怀表给他带来的负作用是加速他周边非人之物的时间，再新鲜的花，在他手上也只有半天不到的花期，也是王耀禁止他踏足园林的原因。

“真可惜。”伊万遗憾地低头，划过花瓣。“我还以为和你能聊得来。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默，仰头望向半月。

他排斥一切短暂的事物，所以会一直前进。

而伊万无法接触太多人，只能在原地驻足。

过去的他太过理想。

那个夏夜的初遇，是俩人的秘密，也是他们之间唯一一次不带任何隔阂的对话。

—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—

门外传来叩叩的敲门声，阿尔弗雷德从过去的记忆中惊醒。

“请进。”立刻把脸埋入被窝。

敲门五下，来者是王耀。

“阿尔弗雷德，你在排解你的婚前焦虑症吗？”和亚瑟如出一致的调侃。

“如果说我在找逃跑的机会呢？”从枕头中闷闷出声。

“想都不要想。”身侧传来床垫下降的质感。“我把你的婚服带来了。”

“伊万没有拒绝吗？”他冒出一个没头没尾的问题。

“没有。”年长者的语气平稳。“据伊丽莎白所言，他完全没有提出任何抗议。换言之，他同意了。”

“我没想到我们会走到这一步。”

“世界的螺旋就是这样，战争，和平交替上升。”

“你在暗示未来的战争吗？”阿尔弗雷德侧过脸看向黑桃最德高望重的Jack。

“对了一半。”王耀狡黠地眨眼。“我在暗示你们婚后的私人战争。”

“F—”黑桃K一哽，抓着手边的枕头砸过去。下一秒，王耀已经出现在门边。

“阿尔弗雷德，我说会帮你拟反家暴法，随时有效哦。”语毕，挥挥衣袖离开了。

监视的使魔跟着主人远去，笼罩房间的违和感终于消失。

感知到对方的远去，阿尔弗雷德一扫之前的颓废，翻身坐起，从暗格取出一个朴素无奇的木盒，由世界树的枝干构成，不会受到阿尔弗雷德的诅咒影响，最重要的它可以保护里面的物品。

摩擦着木盒上蜿蜒的纹路，里面有什么，他在清楚不过了。

那是在他俩初遇后的百年，前任红心K吉尔伯特因为诅咒终于发狂，撕开四国岌岌可危的平衡，发动了旷世之战。先是闪击占领南部没有防备的方块，随后开始进军北部的草花，东部黑桃因为中间隔着失落之地，所遭受的损失最少。

红心本就尚武，又有了K的狂化加成，一时间势如破竹。也是在那个时候，黑桃收到了草花Q的求援，权衡后亚瑟让他带兵前去支援，阿尔弗雷德才第一次发挥了自己职介的真正用处。

每个王国的K都是一把用来进攻的利刃。

捏紧逐步老化腐朽的皮革缰绳，他乘骑在飞龙之上，俯瞰着下方战争带来的伤疤。随着深入，满目疮痍的土地映入眼帘。

房屋烧毁的浓烟，魔法生效的焦土，残檐断壁的城墙，撕扯开这片雪国原本的宁静。

轻拍飞龙让它降落到已经看不出原状的龙台。

前来迎接的是草花J，眉眼疲惫不堪。告知K还留在之前的战场上不愿归来。对方扶正眼镜隐藏不安，毕竟全大陆都知道黑桃草花的K出了名地不合，从最初的公开挑衅到后来双方次次失礼的对峙，完全不是会提供帮助的存在。但是现在除了阿尔弗雷德，谁也没有实力贸然靠近伊万。

“你有黑桃K的承诺，我会将布拉金斯基带回来。”

没等对方反应过来，面无表情的阿尔弗雷德径直从草花J的手中拿走传送水晶，注入魔力，消失在众人面前。

刚从换位的晕眩中站稳，就被扑面而来的血腥寒流呛住了呼吸，这里是战场的中心，双方交锋的碰撞点。要找的人就在不远处，背对着他，周边诡异地干净，如同和这个世界隔绝。阿尔弗雷德恍神又回到那个满是金鸢尾的庭院，与月光下的背影逐渐重合。

“伊万。”阿尔弗雷德挂起一如既往的笑，目光紧锁那袭被血浸透的长袍。

“琼斯，离开。”就连回头的弧度都和记忆里完全一致，却不再是记忆中的平静，那双紫眸泛着不详的黑。

阿尔弗雷德无视怀表在他灵魂里叫嚣的警告，踏过那道分明的界线，顶着魔力被抽取的不适一把扯过伊万的胳膊。

“那可不行，伊万。你的国民恳求我来救你。”故作亲昵地喊名字，扭曲事实。

“离开，黑桃K。”伊万显然没有平时和他拆招的余裕，冷冷地甩开阿尔弗雷德。

“哈哈哈，你不觉得你没有命令我的资格吗？”外表少年的国王发出不合时宜的笑声，在无人战场上回荡。

草花K的回应是挥劈而下的权杖，阿尔弗雷德抬手轻而易举地接住，敛去虚假的笑意，冰蓝的眸子因溢满魔力而透出冷光。他忍下掌心的刺痛向伊万逼近。

“你以为我不知道你怎么了吗？”低温为他出口的话语裹上白雾。“伊万，你的诅咒。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”伊万半旋权杖甩开阿尔弗雷德的手，从地面虚空召唤出一连串地刺冰刃。

对面的黑桃K如预知般站定原地，冰刃从他的脸颊边堪堪擦过，一丝血液滑落，即刻因残留的魔力绽开冰霜。

“离开，这是最后的警告。”伊万低吼，痛苦地捂住半边脸，踉跄后退。

“你的诅咒失控了。”为了不刺激伊万，他放弃伪装，解除防御魔法。“伊万，你想做什么？”

“闭嘴，琼斯！”原本后退的人突然扔下武器，向阿尔弗雷德扑过来，后者没站稳，被一下按着摔倒在血和雪交融的泥泞大地上，原本流金般的发丝滚上污浊。

从撞击的晕眩中缓过来，阿尔弗雷德首先感受到的是脸颊上点滴温热的湿润，视线上移，他呆住了，挣扎的力气也消失殆尽。

伊万在哭。

那个曾被他以为是整片大陆最缺乏情感的雪人，此刻，就在他的上方，眼睫轻颤，泪水如断了线的晶莹冰晶，顺应重力坠落在阿尔弗雷德的眼角。

而这些都比不上伊万哽咽的低语。

“他们都不见了，又不见了…都离我而去了。无论我靠近谁，都会在触摸到的前一秒消失，最后这里又只剩我一个人了。”

阿尔弗雷德着迷地看着伊万滚落的泪水。

“就像从前一样，琼斯…愚蠢的阿尔弗雷德，即使是你……”

啊啊，你终于不完美了。

“伊万，我是不会消失的。”他张开双臂，舒展眉头，露出真心的微笑，柔软的蓝眼睛在天光下微微闪烁，暴露出他隐藏的另一面，凝着血色的冰霜簌簌滑落。“我就在这里。”

所以过来吧。

下一秒，他就被扯入一个冰冷又满是血腥的怀抱，伊万炙热的吐息喷在他的颈侧，永无止境的泪打湿了他的鬓角。阿尔弗雷德就那样随意地躺在泥泞的雪地里，湛蓝的衣尾仿佛展开的翅膀，纵容着环抱回伊万。

天空开始飘雪，落在两人的发梢，又覆盖了这片休止的战场。

只有我能救你，愚蠢的伊万。

捏碎手中的水晶，从指尖的伤口抽干了阿尔弗雷德的魔力，黑桃的魔法阵吞噬了两人。

他闭上双眼，怀表的指针滴答作响。

再后来黑桃K带着完好无损的草花K平安地回到城堡。

但没人知道那个战场上到底发生了什么。

打开木盒，入目是一块赤红的水晶，月芒的光辉在其上流转，而四周散落着一些裹着血痂的冰蓝碎屑，因缺乏魔力而黯淡。

阿尔弗雷德拿起完好的水晶，尖锐的棱角刺痛他的皮肤，感受着掌心熟悉的魔力波动，阿尔弗雷德嘶哑地笑了出来。

后悔吗？用自己准备了一生的回溯水晶重置了伊万的诅咒，甚至是那段记忆。

他知晓自己的答案。

—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—

阿尔弗雷德擅长自欺欺人。

在还没继承怀表的时候，未来的小国王最后一次被允许进入星光玫瑰的庭院，正如其名，夜空蓝的丝绒花瓣上流淌着点点星芒，阿尔弗雷德问自己的老师，爱是什么？

爱是疯狂，是堕落，是毒液。

长他千岁的人皱着眉这么告诉他。

是比玫瑰更脆弱的存在，无需时间的抚摸，都会消亡在还没能温暖你的心脏之前。

也不对。爱是克制，是包容，是良药。

更富阅历的人噙着笑这么告诉他。

是比星光更长久的存在，经受住时间的蚕食，也不会动摇分毫世界最初的微芒。

可惜他后来才知道他俩说的都是爱。

阿尔弗雷德曾经不相信一见钟情，所谓浪漫只是积压在童话书里的谎言，直到他遇见了伊万，像只走投无路的野兔，愚蠢地坠入了爱的陷阱。

爱是什么？在他看来，是一个人的独角戏。

是独占的欲念，是贪婪的渴求，是压抑的冷漠，是故意的疏远。

是他所有刻意做作的挑衅，是他四国会议上倨傲轻蔑的嘲讽，是他针锋相对的自以为是。

是的，伊万根本不可能爱他，他说过的，伊万和阿尔弗雷德，从一开始就截然相反的两人。只有这种方法，才能让他一直看着自己，想着自己，那份厌恶永远不会褪色，偶尔伊万表现出不在意，阿尔弗雷德就用毒牙刺穿他，迫使他记起。

当伊万的视线跨越万人，只锁定在他一人之上时，阿尔弗雷德清楚地感受到灼烧在皮肤上的痛苦，嘴角上扬。

他正被伊万所爱。

他再三地告诉自己，如果对伊万表现出善意，他肯定会被丢弃，那就和其它人没什么区别，就像他周围的人，全部带着虚伪的面具。

主动蒙上眼睛的阿尔弗雷德以爱之名，转换了他的恨意。

几百年来，都太过顺利，没人发现黑桃K隐秘的私心，渐渐地，黑桃K和草花K取代黑桃Q和方块K，成为每次见面火药味最冲的焦点。人们也忘记，他不过是一个阅历尚浅的守护者，开始把他和伊万放在同等的位置上。

有伊万的地方，势必会提到阿尔弗雷德，反之亦然。

太顺利以至于他开始变得痴心妄想，竟想要得到伊万。

啊，没错。这个荒谬的联姻由他暗中一手推就。从一开始他就知道一切。

但现在他害怕了，该如何面对伊万。

像是被从头浇下混杂冰渣的冷水，从精心虚构的梦境中惊醒，他俩之间，从来都不是爱，阿尔弗雷德太过于习惯对伊万喷吐腐蚀的毒液，烧灼了他的喉咙，已经忘记如何为所爱之人献上一束黑桃传统的星光玫瑰，更说不出一句简单的爱语。

这一切都如亚瑟所言，是他的疯狂。

又在纵身坠落的最后，理解了止步。

阿尔弗雷德想逃走了。

手指无意识地压紧，赤红的水晶在他的力量下出现裂痕，这块水晶是草花在战后感谢黑桃的献礼之一，但没解析出什么作用，亚瑟就随意地丢给他，又因为上面伊万的魔力，被他像个情窦初开的少女一样藏在盒子里。

他就那样看着水晶裂开的碎片一点点扎入手掌，初始的微麻，到隐约的刺痛，阿尔弗雷德继续用力，晴朗无波的海面卷起风暴，搅乱了一汪平静。

血顺着水晶的棱角滴下，同色的粘稠就仿佛它融化了一般，在衣角上晕染开暗沉的黑。

「咔—」

最终不堪他的怪力，草花的礼物裂成数片，不复最初的完整。

阿尔弗雷德感受着最后一丝伊万的魔力从水晶上消散殆尽，向后卸力躺倒，闭上眼睛，无意间打翻旁边的木盒，曾经冰蓝的时间碎片撒落在床上，和赤红的碎片彼此交映。

黑桃的小国王迷迷糊糊地坠入虚无，在他看不见的地方，剔透晶体在窗外倾泻而入的日光下折射出闪烁的微微星光，构成不属于黑桃的魔法阵，缠绕上那个毫无警觉的金发少年。

魔力碎裂，阿尔弗雷德从他的房间消失了。

—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—♣♠—

好温暖。

全身被什么暖呼呼的东西包裹，舒服地连指尖都不想抬起。身下传来毛绒的触感，又极富弹性，不至于完全陷进去。最神奇的是他所枕的这个物品，恰到好处的硬度和舒适度，安抚了他僵硬的颈脖，完全没清醒的小国王不禁在上面多蹭了几下。

等等……他睡着了……？

不行，该起来了……否则……

阿尔弗雷德强打起沉重的意识，艰难地睁开了双眼。

树冠，入目是迄今为止他所见过最大的绿荫，阳光透过叶片的间隙，散落点点金芒。迟钝的鼻尖嗅到草木特有的清香气息，远处清脆的鸟鸣声回荡。

他……在哪？不是在他的卧室吗？

“呀，你醒了。”

这个声音？！惺忪的睡意瞬间被击碎。

“午安，阿尔弗雷德。”

声音的主人出现在他的视线内，奶金软发微垂，嘴角弯出人畜无害的弧度，眉尾下垂，显得更加和善，帽子上白绒小球晃动。

“……”太近了，在那片紫藤萝的密林里看见了自己呆滞的倒影。阿尔弗雷德半句话挤不出来，他的脑袋还没能完全转出来到底发生了什么，刚刚还在想的人怎么睡了一觉就出现在自己面前。

“呀，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，见到你未来的伴侣就这么高兴吗？都说不出话来了？”对方一反常态的笑容让他的后颈汗毛竖起。

“哇哦，你是谁啊。”就算阿尔弗雷德再迟钝，长期形成的自动反击系统让他开口。挣扎起身，边伸手去推那张靠得太近的脸。“把那个死人脸的布拉金斯基还回来。”

伊万避开阿尔弗雷德的手，按住他起身的动作。“是我啊，阿尔弗雷德堕落到连我都认不出来了吗？真难过。”尽管他的语气中完全听不出任何情绪。

由于受力不稳，抗议无效的他只能被迫躺回原位，现在也不敢细想脑袋下垫的到底是什么。他从伊万的脸上移开视线，投向上方的树冠，正常思维回归后，他才明白自己身在何处。

“失落之地吗。你做了什么？布拉金斯基。”

“不是我做的哦。”伊万牵起阿尔弗雷德无意识攥紧的左手，碎片造成的伤口使整个手掌浸透粘腻的血。“是你自己启动了那块水晶，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德警惕地盯着两人的手。他不是破坏了那块水晶吗，也没有注入魔力。

伊万凭空凝结出一根冰针，单手固定，从血肉模糊的伤口中挑出水晶的碎片。“水晶。”他知道阿尔弗雷德明白自己说的是什么。“是我做的，启动媒介是你的血，目的地是世界树，同时也会把我传送过来。”

“啊，所以是绑……嘶！”阿尔弗雷德因手上力道突然加重而挤出鬼脸。

“要绑架你才不需要这么复杂的方法。”无视阿尔弗雷德的抗议，冰针不受一丝晃动，“只是我没想到你这么容易就浪费了我的礼物，唯一的伤口竟然是捏碎水晶而导致的，真不愧是你。”

“你怎么知道这块水晶会到我手上，你应该清楚亚瑟才是管理这些东西的人吧？”伊万专注时低垂的眼睫在阳光下宛若透明，阿尔弗雷德转移话题，向右心虚地侧目。

“不知道。”

“那不是白送了吗？”

“可最后还是成功送到你手上了。”挑出最后一片，冰针消散在空气中。

“运气罢了。”阿尔弗雷德撇嘴，“也有可能一千年这块水晶也不会被我发现。”

“可你现在还是来了。”伊万绑好不知道从哪里拿出来的绷带。“甚至没有用上百年。”

“你今天真的很奇怪。”阿尔弗雷德抽回自己的手，借力坐起。

“这里只有我和你，平时的观众又不在。”伊万没有阻止，松开对方的手腕，“没必要在这种时候都保持无意义的表演，不是吗？”

“介于你我之间的关系，现在你的态度在我来看才是表演，你有什么目的吗？”侧面稍长的刘海遮住他的表情，在透过叶间的稀疏光斑中，如融金般流动。

“还在装，阿尔弗雷德。”

“装什么？刚刚我就想说了，我们还没有熟到可以称呼彼此的姓名吧，布拉金斯基。”

“那…”突然靠近的声音，让阿尔弗雷德警觉地转头，差点撞上伊万的脸，他咬住舌尖，抑制住暴走的心脏。“那时你为什么喊我伊万？”

“哈？我什么时候这样说过？已经不是午睡时间了，梦话还是少说吧。”公式化地假笑，眼镜的反光遮住了真实的情绪。

“你还真的是不听话呢。”

“什——”

被动地连续后跳躲开凭空闪过的冰刃。和亚瑟不同，阿尔弗雷德在魔法的造诣全部点在了时间上，对低阶魔法疏于练习。下意识摸口袋，才发现怀表被他落在房间里。没有武器，他难以瞬发繁杂的魔咒。

“布拉金斯基，我警告你，我还代表着黑桃。”阿尔弗雷德拉开了距离，虚张声势，在没有优势支援的情况下，他实在不想和对方近战。

“哎？”伊万从虚空中取出权杖，无辜地微笑，前提是无视他周身连光都无法穿透的空间波动，“伊丽莎白告诉我，我俩之间只是夫妻纠纷。随便我怎么做，亚瑟和她都不会管的。”

阿尔弗雷德马上放弃对峙，向外战术性撤退。很好，他着实给自己挖了一个大坑，就差把他埋进去再立上墓碑了。

“我们还没结婚，这还不算数！”

“阿尔弗雷德，莫非是保守派？”

“对。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色地扯谎，闪身躲过冰刺，“所以你现在对我的举动都是违反条例的。”

“谁为你证明呢？”猎人满意地看着猎物逃向预订的位置。

是他失算，在失落之地，这里的活人只有小丑，可惜看这个样子，吉尔伯特也是不会帮他了。阿尔弗雷德啧地一声，并不慌张，他没感受到伊万的杀意，但也没感受到平常一直持续的灼烧感，当然，正常的伊万不会帮他包扎伤口，更别说刚刚那番对话。

伊万不反对这场荒谬的婚姻吗，而且关于名字的称呼，难道是……

松懈了对周围的观察，脚下一空，熟悉的魔力包裹上他，眼前的世界渐渐扭曲。

可恶的空间魔法！

“抓·到·你·了。”

伴随这句宣言，阿尔弗雷德的视觉回归，天旋地转间他整个人被伊万仰躺着按在草间，动惮不得。

“嗯嗯，恭喜你呢，躲猫猫结束了，请问我能回家了吗？”被成年男人压住腹部的感觉很糟糕，他自暴自弃地摊开手，放弃挣扎。

“阿尔弗雷德，这是我们第三次单独见面吧？”对方完全没有理会他的装模作样。

“怎么，年纪大了记忆也变差了？我和你只有在弗朗西斯的庭院单独见过。”

“骗人。”

“我为什么要骗你？”

“水晶，冰蓝色的水晶。”伊万微凉的指尖拨开阿尔弗雷德散乱的刘海，露出那双镜片下如苍穹般透蓝的眼眸，“我看见了。”

“……那只不过是你家JACK的委托，我从来不食言。”糟糕。

“骗人。”伊万拿走阿尔弗雷德的眼镜，俯身更低。

就像那天，阿尔弗雷德有些出神，区别只是这个伊万并没有哭，也没有笑，和平时的他不一样，他不敢去揣测伊万知道了什么。

“不过是一块治愈水晶罢了。”谎言还要圆下去。

“骗人。”

“就当我骗人吧。”阿尔弗雷德一脸无所谓，嘴角隐藏下僵硬的弧度，“一直执念于过去的人很烦哦，布拉金斯基。你我早就不是初遇的时候了，是人都会变的吧。”

“你变了吗？”

“当然，我已经……”

“我没看出来。”伊万强硬地打断他拟好的草稿。

“外表上的确没有，需要我提醒你吗。不过既然你希望，那就，伊万。”顺便满足了自己的小心思，但阿尔弗雷德不想再纠缠下去，否则暴露的肯定是他。“如果你是对这场可笑至极的联姻不满，我也一样，我甚至还是全世界最后一个知道这个消息。以及眼镜还我，那是我私有财产，现在还不共有。”

“我没有不满哦。”

哎？阿尔弗雷德在那张脸上找不到开玩笑的戏谑，难道没从梦中醒来的其实是他。迟钝地藏起自己抑制不住的欣喜，从心脏涌动出一股暖流，冲淡了刚刚起就一直盘旋的酸楚，该死的阿尔弗雷德，你委屈什么？！

拉近两人的距离，鼻尖暧昧交错。

“你答应过我，你不会消失。”

果然，他知道了。意外地松了口气，缠绕声道的无形锁链化为齑粉，阿尔弗雷德什么都说不出来，前额微凉的触感贴近，小国王甚至还没意识到他们处于一个多么危险的距离。

伊万的指尖沿着下颌而上，柔软的发丝随着呼吸拂过脸颊。

“所以在世界树的见证下，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你应当属于我。”上秒还可怜巴巴的草花K下秒就开始宣言自己的强盗逻辑。

“这我可没答应！”阿尔弗雷德在出口的瞬间就后悔了，这不就是默认了前面那句。他耻辱地闭上眼睛，女神在上，他为什么不会空间魔法。暗自叹气，卸下最后的防备。

“你知道多少了？”

“不躲了吗。”

“你说得对，又没有观众，演给自己看也太蠢了。”想侧过脸避开对方，被早有准备地手指固定在原地。

“嗯。”伊万瞥过阿尔弗雷德绷紧的唇线，压低声线。“那就给糊涂大意的黑桃K一个提示，双人舞。”

阿尔弗雷德睁大双眼，瞳孔紧缩，没能拦住心底的想法脱口而出。

“你……一直在看我笑话吗？”

“没有。不过某个天真的傻小子在暂停时间偷亲别人之前因吃了太多甜点结果留下证据这种事，的确很好笑。”

毁灭吧世界！阿尔弗雷德咽气。

伊万看着这个人在被他直接戳穿后就像只鸵鸟一样把脑袋往沙子里一埋的架势，咯咯地笑了出来，自闭鸵鸟听到他的笑声，整张脸都燃烧起来，不用摸都知道温度烫手。

“阿尔弗雷德。”微风带动叶片摩擦的沙沙声，伊万在唤他的名字，温柔又缠绵。

“来接吻吧。”

伊万肯定是魔鬼，否则自己怎么会被他这种前后不通没有逻辑毫无道理的语言蛊惑。

这样想着的阿尔弗雷德仰首，顺其自然地吻上伊万，献上自己的唇。

当然不是以前他偷过的那种浅尝辄止的贴合，双方都铆足劲地进攻，交缠出令人面红耳赤的黏腻水声，双方固执地对视，拒绝退让，海天蓝融入木槿紫，周围的一切都消失了，世界只剩下彼此，阿尔弗雷德不知不觉地勾上伊万的颈脖，陷入毛绒的围脖里，力气大得好似要把伊万揉入自己的灵魂。

曾经横跨在彼此间的隔阂，如春日的碎冰般融化殆尽，两片截然不同的碎片严丝合缝地扣在一起。

水母状鎏金花瓣折射午后渐微的天光，从世界树上缓缓飘落，一如那天的雪。

在氧气用完前，伊万放开了他，阿尔弗雷德一向牙尖嘴利的银舌头这次终于被彻底麻痹，支吾着组不成一句完成的话语。他举起手背遮住自己的脸喘息，反思过去的失误。

明明都是我先直球，为什么看起来吃亏的反而是我？

还没等他想明白伊万是怎么知道自己的那些小动作，突然眼前一花，整个人被伊万抱在怀里，忽如其来的失重感让他下意识搂住伊万的脖子。

“你干什么？”阿尔弗雷德反应过来不自在地挣扎。

“回家了，总不能一直待在失落之地吧。”伊万的手臂穿过他的膝窝，卡在腰部，笑眯眯地警告，“亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，我建议你不要乱动，否则我就把你扔到空间的另一端关小黑屋。”

语气下毋庸置疑的熟悉威胁让阿尔弗雷德马上乖巧地缩靠在伊万的怀里。

你抱吧，我对自己的体重很有信心。他杀敌一千自损八百地想着。

“啊——伟大尊敬的草花之KING，永冻之地的布拉金斯基，凛冬的掌控者，请问你要带我去哪里？希望你能把我完好无损的送回我的卧室，谢谢。”尽管被戳破了自己的暗恋，但是阿尔弗雷德还是难改拖着阴阳怪气的长调，只有薄唇上晶莹的水光诉说道刚才的温存。

“啊，说到这个。”伊万低头，无辜的紫眼睛满是刻意的不情愿，“没有在你的卧室留坐标哦，所以……”他坏心思地用超过调整姿势的力气抖动双臂，逼着阿尔弗雷德不得不再次抓紧他的衣领。

“委屈你和我回草花了呢。啊，就这样决定吧，在婚礼之前，你就乖乖呆在草花吧。”

“什么！？放我下来，这是绑架！”阿尔弗雷德暴起，想到伊万肯定不会食言的威胁，半路又怂唧唧地躺直成一条僵硬的咸鱼。

“说什么呢？亲爱的。那是什么话。”

阿尔弗雷德发誓伊万说这种话比他梦里可怕一万倍。他以前怎么没觉得害怕？果然梦境都是假的。

“我觉得我们之间还有很多需要说的话呢。”

“没吧，我觉得我们之间哪有什么话。”阿尔弗雷德打着哈哈，他还不想被伊万逼问出过去那些槽心事，关于他各种羞耻的被害妄想以及缺爱自闭，还有这次联姻的真实源头。“你可以向黑桃国递交外交文书，我酌情处理。”

“弗雷迪真健忘。我们的婚约关系还需要走这个流程吗？”

谢谢，不要再玷污我的暗恋了，既然无法战胜他，那就加入他。

“那你解释下我手上这个呀？万尼亚。”

人质举起手敲击刚刚被锁上的冰制手铐。

“因为我觉得很适合弗雷迪。”

收获阿尔弗雷德的白眼。

“走吧，阿尔弗雷德，不过你还没嫁过来，可能需要你住地下室。”

名正言顺的绑匪逆着光笑得两眼弯弯。

“救——命——啊——！”

小国王留下惨叫的余音惊起一阵飞鸟。

亮银魔法阵以他俩为中心铺开，丝丝缕缕的混沌如花苞收缩，俩人的身影在原地消失。失落之地又恢复了往日的寂静。

—上方—

“嘛。本大爷只是为了向伊丽莎白那个疯女人交差，什么都没有看见。”世界树茂密的枝丫间，白发红瞳的小丑喃喃自语，上下抛接着手中的记录水晶。

不过，这真是大新闻啊。吉尔伯特转身走进打开的传送门，搞事当然是要从最大的开始啊。

小丑嘻嘻地笑出声。

—end—


End file.
